Life's Storm
by Sarah36396
Summary: Day 2 of my 30 day challenge. Just some Yennefer/Geralt fluff with Ciri included. Quiet moment between the trio during a thunderstorm. No plot, just a one-shot.


**Day 2. Some random Yennefer and Geralt fluff. Thanks for reading :)**

Yennefer sighed as she stared at the thatched roof overhead and wondered just how long it would be before a leak started. Outside the rain drove as if the devil was at its heels, pounding away at anything it touched and the wind howled like a warg at hunt. A clap of thunder shook the building, again, rattling the glass of the nearby window.

"How could anyone sleep through this?" She thought. Actually, she could if she had been in the comfort of her own home- her well built and sturdy home of stone. Instead, she was in the country side in a dingy inn and she was certain that the next clap of thunder would send the roof in. She sat up and groped at the bed side table until her hand found her book. She waived her other hand in a small circle, muttering an incarnation. An orb of light blazed into existence and she quickly muttered another spell to dim the brightness, but it was too late. Geralt groaned beside her, throwing an arm over his face as he clenched his already closed eyes. She smiled apologetically but did not say anything as she flipped her book open, finding the place she had stopped at.

"What're you doing up?" Geralt's voice was raspy with sleep. He slowly pulled his arm from his face and opened his eyes, adjusting his pupils to make the light bearable. "It isn't even close to dawn yet."

"I couldn't sleep. I've been awake for a while now. This is a rather nasty storm."

"I didn't even know it was raining." Geralt sat up with a yawn and scratched at his head. "Scared of a little storm, Yen?"

"No. Perhaps of the roof giving out on us, but not of the storm." She smiled as he moved close to her, resting his head against hers. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Well, since we are awake..."

"I am going to read my book." Yennefer smiled at him and teasingly patted his head. "And you'll sit there and behave yourself."

"Sorceresses." Geralt chuckled.

"Witchers." Yennefer elbowed him in the ribs before settling in against his side, her eyes focused on her book.

"We're about to have company." Geralt said suddenly as another clap of thunder shook the building. Yennefer frowned and set her book down, ready to cast a spell. "No that kind of company." Geralt pushed her hands down and chuckled. He titled his head and listened, then nodded towards the door. Sure enough, she heard a light knock and a whimper.

"Come in." Yennefer called, smiling suddenly. The door crept open slowly and a mousey head poked through it. Ciri's eyes were wide and frightened, no doubt from the storm. The twelve year old was exceptionally brave, and extraordinarily talented, but Yennefer had learned long ago that storms were a sensitive spot for her.

"Sorry," Ciri said softly as she closed the door behind her, leaning against it. "I couldn't sleep. Or rather I was asleep until it started to storm."

"Seems to be a common problem tonight." Geralt chuckled. Another clap of thunder shook the inn and Ciri squeaked, shaking. "Come on then, little sparrow."

Yennefer moved over to make room and Ciri scrambled onto the bed between them. Yennefer wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the girls head, smoothing her bed rumpled hair.

"Don't fret little one. It is just a storm."

"I know...but the day that the castle, it was storming. And-"

"What's done is done. We are all scared of something. You don't have to justify it." Geralt poked her in the side and smiled. "You're safe though, no need to fret."

"Ok." Ciri smiled and leaned into Yennefer, throwing her legs across Geralt's lap. "What are you scared of then, Geralt?"

"Umm," He scratched his head. A million answers came to mind, none of which he wished to share: of being alone, of becoming the very monsters he hunted, of the moment when the he and the girls would have to part.

"I'm scared of spiders." Yennefer volunteered with a smile. "And of losing you." She grabbed Ciri, tickling her sides.

"Stop." Ciri giggled and squirmed, trying to get away from her. "Geralt! Help me!"

"Help you? Nah." Geralt snagged her up and started an assault of his own. Ciri shrieked with laughter and Yennefer smiled, meeting Geralt's eyes. She knew what he was thinking- she could see the sad look in his eye.

"Stop worrying." Her thoughts brushed against his and Geralt was suddenly thankful for their silent conversations as he wrestled with Ciri.

"I can't Yen." He thought back as he finally wrapped Ciri in a hug. The young girl rested her head on his shoulder with a yawn and closed her eyes.

"Just enjoy the moment then. There might not be many more like it."Geralt nodded, knowing that she was right. Destiny or not, the little girl's future was uncertain and he was not sure how much longer he'd be playing a part in it. That thought made his heart hurt, but he pushed the pain aside.

"Hey, Geralt?" Ciri suddenly twisted around in his lap.

"Hey, Ciri?" He smiled.

"Are we still going to the place you trained?"

"I think so." Geralt shrugged. "Right now we are going wherever the wind blows us while you train with Yennefer."

"We do a lot more talking than training." Ciri giggled and moved to sit beside Yen again. "I know all your secrets, you know?"

"I'm not surprised." Geralt chuckled. "Yen never could keep a secret."

"I beg your pardon." Yennefer laughed. "I just don't keep your secrets." She reached over and gave him a kiss, touching his face. She held his eyes for a moment, searching.

"I'm alright, Yen." He answered he unspoken question with an unspoken answer.

Ciri grinned at them, oblivious of the silent exchange before snuggling down between the two of them. Yennefer stroked her hair and Geralt laced his hand through one of Yen's, his thumb working circles on the back of her hand. Ciri soon fell asleep, Yen following suit not long after.

Geralt watched the two of them sleeping peacefully, the storm long forgotten. He was thankful for this quiet moment in his normally chaotic life. The future may be uncertain, but he was sure of one thing: no matter what happened to Ciri, he'd be there when she needed him. And Yennefer...well, he'd follow her to the ends of the world if she asked him too. He knew the three of them could not stay together indefinitely; a Witcher, a Sorceress, and a child of the Elder Blood. It wasn't meant for them to stay together. They were all meant to walk their own paths. But, Geralt was sure that their paths would continue to cross. There would always be moments of calm inside the storm for his small family.


End file.
